Digital What Nows?
by Asmodeus45
Summary: When Sirius falls through the Veil, Harry follows him through. He didn't expect Neville and Luna to do the same for him, or for him to be running around a strange place with a new destiny. Harry just hopes that this new world doesn't try to use him like his old one did. I own neither Harry Potter, Digimon, or anything else that is not originally my idea.
1. Chapter 1

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed as he watched his godfather fall through the veil. He ran after him, past Remus who grabbed him.

"He's gone Harry! He's gone! Can't you see that?" Remus yelled, trying desperately to keep Harry from following Sirius.

"NO! He just fell through. We need to grab him, please! PLEASE!" replied Harry, who was by this point sobbing and screaming.

Remus was about to try and calm him down when they heard an insane cackle. "Aw, did inckle baby Potter lose something.", Harry stilled, "I suppose that my blood-traitor cousin can't help you now! No no no I made SURE of that."

Remus was blasted back as Harry's magic began to pulse. Harry turned to face the insane w(b)itch who killed the last of his family. He saw her laughing, neither of them noticing the violent, spinning magic glowing red with black wisp around Harry. Harry only barely noticed or cared when he did see it. He knew that he had broken the bindings on his magic, that Dumbledore placed on him as a child. The goblins told him when he first entered the wizarding world.

* * *

 _They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was_

 _"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:_

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

 _"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid._

 _A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in avast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter._

 _"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."_

 _"You have his key, Sir?"_

 _"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals._

 _"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key._

 _The goblin looked at it closely._

 _"That seems to be in order."_

 _"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."_

 _The goblin read the letter carefully._

 _"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"_

 _"Parden me sir but could I see the person in charge of my vault instead. I want to make sure I handle the vault currectly if I'm to begin making withdrawls." Harry said before the cart-goblin could take them away._

 _The teller blinked, surprised by the polite question "Of course, Mister Potter. I will call for someone else to take you to see your account manager, while Griphook takes your companion to get what he needs. Razortooth!"_

 _Hagrid looked confused by Harry's decision to split-up but just left with cart-goblin. Another goblin slightly taller than the rest came up to Harry._

 _"Follow me Mister Potter." the goblin, Razortoth he assumed, told him._

 _They went to a side corridor into a hall lined with doors. Each door held what looked to be the names of goblins. Harry had begun to think of what he wanted to do._

 _"Sir, is there a certain way I should greet a goblin, or something I should avoid saying or doing." He asked Razortooth. Razortooth looked at him, suprised and confused. "What?" Harry asked, seeing the look._

 _"I apologize Mister Potter, but you surprised, me. Wizards normally don't care whether or not they are being polite or rude. The traditional way to greet a goblin is for the elder to address the younger, you. Then you would greet the goblin by stating their name and station and wishing the days blessing to them. When leaving a good farewell to use would be 'May you gold flow like the blood of your enemy's' it shows that you accept the goblin's desire for profit and proficiency in battle."_

 _"Yes sir, also if it isn't to much trouble, please call me Harry. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't rude, If what Hagid says is true this is the only wizarding bank in Britain. If my bastard of an uncle has ever taught me something worth knowing, it is that you don't piss off those in charge of your money."_

 _Razortooth just grinned as he that. Then he frowned at the implications of what he said. They stopped outside of a room labeled_ _ **Bloodtooth**_ _. Razortooth knocked once sharply, earning a call to enter. The office was a bit large. It contained a mahogany desk with a goblin in a chair that seemed throne-like. Across form him was a similar chair and a small side-table. A goblin who looked quite a bi like Razortooth greeted them._

 _"Good morning my son, what can I help you with?", he asked. Then he saw Harry and his eyes widened a bit." My appologies, good morning child, based on the hair and eyes I would guess that you must be Harry Potter."_

 _Harry nodded, before remembering the conversation he had just had. "The day's blessing to you Account Manager Bloodtooth." he greeted_

 _Surprised_ _, Bloodtooth blinked, "Well, well, well not many wizards are so polite. How may I help you Mister Potter?"_

 _"I would like to see any information you have on my vault. I need to know its condition as well as any withdrawals between the time of my parent's deaths and today, as I only just learned about the vault today."_

 _Bloodtooth had been livid at that. When asked what was wrong, he explained how Albus Dumbledore had been making monthly withdrawals for nearly ten years, as well as taking a few things from a family vault that Harry would have access to when he turned seventeen with claims that Harry himself had requested. For him to be unaware of the vault at all meant that Dumbledore had been stealing from him. That lead to a long two hours where, because they felt that they owed him for allowing his vault to be stolen from, Bloodtooth had him examined for spells, He had a mind block, compulsion and loyalty charms geared to multiple people (many of them Weasleys) and a block on his magic. They were able to get everything but could only weaken the block. They said it would erode over time, but would make using magic a difficult task for the first few months at Hogwarts._

* * *

Harry shook himself out of his memories, he would remissness later. Now, now he was going to kill the bitch who destroyed his last chance at being happy. She must of noticed his anger because takes off running taunting him about how she killed his last chance at a family. There was no way in Hell that Harry was going to let this bitch get away. He knew that he had to do something, so he raised his wand and directed his magic, that was still swirling around him, at Bellatrix with only a single thought, _DIE!_ swirling red and black mass around him surged towards the woman as she neared a door and slammed into her back, she let out a scream of agony as she fell to the floor. She began to age rapidly, her turned white, and her smooth skin shriveled up. As she let out a raspy breath she turned to dust.

Everyone had gone quiet. The Death Eaters looked at him with a mix of fear and _relief_? Harry supposed that she _was_ a bit like a rabid dog, but honestly that's why she was in Azkaban, for being a psycho bitch who enjoyed torture to much. The Order looked at him with open fear and disgust. They likely thought that he had used some type of dark spell. Malfoy, now having lost both the prophecy _and_ Belletrix called a retreat, as the Minister arrived with aurors, all of them seeing the Death Eaters. One auror shot a stunner at the retreating Death Eaters and hit Pettigrew.

The room was silent again now. Fudge couldn't very well deny Wormtail surviving now. Harry, still in a state of fury, was suddenly hit with what just happened. Sirius was dead, even if the veil didn't lead to death the curse he was hit with was the same green curse that haunted Harry's nightmares. He felt dead inside, killing Bellatrix didn't even help the situation. He walked up to Pettigrew's form, gaining everyones attention. He stopped nexted to the man and shot a cutting curse at the mans neck, severing it. He felt a dark satisfaction that he quickly stomped out. He took Pettigrew's head and tossed it at Fudge, who screamed in fear.

"Do you think I was lying now?" He asked Fudge."You people, you make all of these rules. Then you only follow them when _you_ want to. The law states that all criminals, must be given a trail within one year of imprisonment, Sirius waited twelve. The law says that the use of magic in self defence in the presense of a muggle is allowed, yet you _still_ tried to prosecute me for saving my cousin as well as defending myself. You yourself passed the ban on blood quills, yet I was subjected to one _daily,_ WITH YOUR APPROVAL! You want me to shut up about Voldemort, FINE, you won't get any help fro me when he takes over. I won't be there to help."

Remus's head snapped up, "Harry what do you mean by that?"

Harry ignored him, he turned towards the veil that his godfather had flown through moments before. He reached out with his magic trying to find some trace of Sirius. But it was already gone. Then he walked through the veil. Remus, Neville, and Luna were the only ones screaming for him to stop. Neville and Luna, both followed him. They had next to no one left and had been known that Harry would need them. Luna had somehow known this would happen and had spoken to Neville before. She told him that should Sirius die Harry would follow his family. Neville and Harry were like brothers. His grandmother was told by Dumbledore to hinder him by forcing to use his fathers wand. When he hesitated at agreeing with Luna she told him that the veil was just a way to leave this life, not to die. He just decided to go with it.

* * *

 **So this was a spur of the moment story. I'm going to put up a poll for Harry's digimon, Neville and Luna will come in after a few more chapters. Also I'd like to point out that Harry will arrive early into Adventure01, until then.**

 **STAY INSANE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's head was spinning. He just told of the Minister of Magic off, killed Pettigrew and walked through the Veil of Death. He was free, feeling better than he could ever remember took a look at his surroundings, only to see that he was in a hallway. He decided to go down the hall and see what he could find. On either side of me the walls are lined with doors, each door has a word above it. Not knowing what these doors meant he left them alone, not wanting to end up in some fresh Hell due to stupidity.

What do these words even mean. Do they even have something to do with these doors. Thought Harry, feeling very confused.

He reach the end of the fog filled hall after what seems like hours of walking, and thousands of doors. There was a large door with the words Mot, Thanatos, and Hel's Reincarnation Corporation. What. The. Hell. Are the only thoughts that run through Harry's mind. He looks back behind him to see if anyone was around only to find nothing but the fog filled-hall of doors. Harry was getting irritated by the silence so he turned back to the door and knocked three times.

"Come in!" Called a baritone voice.

Harry opened the door to find an office with three people in it. The three people were all crowded around a large desk looking at a folder. The three were crowded together, each wearing a large black cloak. They were muttering at one another looking very agitated. They seemed to make a decision because they all stopped talking and nodded to each other. One of them, the one who called for him to enter Harry assumed, turned to Harry. The others did the same when they noticed their friend's attention had shifted. The cloaked figures took off their cloaks revealing them to be two men and a woman.

The one who had turned to Harry first was the largest of the trio, standing at about six feet tall. His skin looked almost Hispanic, but was lighter, he was built too. The man looked to be solid burly muscle. His face was just as gorgeous as the rest of him, with a square jaw and high cheekbones. His hair contained the same color as Harry's own, as well as its shagginess, covering the lower half of man's face was, in Harry's opinion, the coolest beard ever. It reminded Harry of the beard on a Canadian lumberjack. All of this was marred by his eyes being pure black with a crimson ring where the iris normally be.

The other man stood about a head shorter and a good deal older than the other man. While the larger man looked to be about 35, Harry would guess that the other man was around 60. The elderly man's hair had obviously been a beautiful ebony black mane at one time or another, but at the moment it looked limp and was grey. The old man it tied back into a ponytail at the moment. He actually looked a lot like Snape might of at that age, but his eyes, while the same as the other man, held a certain kindness and his hair, while nowhere near lively, was obviously kept well cleaned.

Harry looked towards the woman was surprised when he found himself, looking at an older version of Luna Lovegood with the same eyes as the other two. His surprise must have shown because she began to chuckle quietly.

"What is the problem Harry Potter? Is my face unpleasant?" she asked, clearly amused.

"No ma'am", Harry replied quickly, not wanting to be rude, "It is just that you look a lot like one of my best friends, Luna Lovegood."

"Ah yes, my dear, dear Luna." her face becoming a mask of sadness,"Mr. Potter I look like her because she is my daughter."

!#&$(^ #!$)*%#!)&%$)! (&%$! (&$^#&%$!) (&$%!( & #$()

 **Meanwhile, back in Britain**

Remus sat, in a chair staring at the wall of Grimmuald Place. He was tired. He had been through Hell as a man and now his wolf, who had somehow become his rock, was trying to destroy his mind. Moony had felt the last of his pack die and had had enough. Remus supposed that he deserved it, he did leave his cub alone to be hurt by those people for ten years.(A/N: Hehehe, you shall suffer like Harry did, Lupin and I might send you after him later when I finish punishing you) Oh yes, Harry had told him everything when he came to Grimmuald. He and Sirius had nearly went and killed the Dursely's, but somehow Harry had convinced them that it would be the stupid thing to do. Oh, that's right, Harry had told them that while he would love to see those poor excuses of human beings dead, Dumbledore would meddle and likely get them into trouble. It still astounded Remus that Harry had been a Hufflepuff, and not a Slytherin. Then he remembered how Harry had cleaned the entirety of Grimmuald Place in only one night, and the image of Harry in the snake house was ruined. Of course all the wishing in world wouldn't help his cub, not now. He noticed more conversations that he and Harry had had, would almost always be about how much he hated the Headmaster. How Albus had put blocks on his magic, and had stolen from his vaults. Remus got up and walked to the kitchen to get some food when he found an owl waiting on the table. He recognized the seal on the letter the owl carried. The owl was a gods-be-damned Gringotts owl. Remus knew better than to keep the goblins waiting so he relieved the bird of it's burden as quickly as possible. As soon as Remus had the letter in his hand the owl flew out of a window, that Remus thought that he had already closed once today. Remus takes a look at the letter and sees that it's from Harry and Sirius's account managers to him.

 _Remus John Lupin_

 _We at Gringotts would like to offer our condolences for the passing of one Sirius Orion Black who has been recognized as your mate, and one Hadrian(Harry) Jameson Potter, who was recently adopted into your "pack". Both of these gentlemen have put you in their wills. Mr. Potter and Lord Black came to us under disguise one day, as they knew that we knew that Peter Pettigrew was not dead, to make there wills. They decided that since it was unlikely one could live through the death of the other, that if they both died within 24 hours of each other a special will would be made that merges their wills into one would be used. You, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Billius Weasley, Frederick Gidion Weasley, George Fabion Weasley, Charlie Weasley, William(Bill) Arthur Weasely, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginerva Molly Weasley , Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Serverus Tobias Snape, Pomona Ariana Sprout and Fillius Snarltooth Flitwick are all listed as beneficiaries in their wills. All above listed have also received a letter detailing the same thing as yours. The will reading is will happen within one day of when this letter is received by you. For your convenience we here at Gringotts have turned this letter into a voice activated portkey. To activate it say "Profit or Death"._

 _Sincerely_

 _Account Manager Bloodtooth_

 _Account Manager Snarkfang_

Remus could not hold back his tears. He had been hoping that this was just one big nightmare and that he would wake up to find his mate next to him and his cub still alive. The fact that they made wills just made this more real. He froze when a thought came across his mind, Harry made a will. Had he let his cub's life get so bad that this was what he felt he had to do? Remus found himself wondering why he didn't follow Harry through the veil he lost everything, and no one really needed him here. But, then he remembered how this mess had started. The death of his friends, and Remus was NOT going to let his pack down by giving up and just dying. He put the letter in his pocket and walked up to his room. He picked his wand up from the side table, he had not wanted to touch it in his depression, and placed it into a holster which he then strapped to his arm. His pup was gone so someone would have to finish what Harry started. Oh, Remus new that Dumbledore would fight him, but nothing would stop him. He would avenge his pack! Moony stopped his mental rampage when these thoughts went through him.

 _'So, Remus will you finally accept me?' He asked, drawing Remus into his mindscape so that they could speak._

 _Their mindscape was a large forest where the leaves on the trees held the ephemeral memories, all of the important ones were hidden in the cave where Moony slept. Moony himself manifested as a replica of Remus with short black fur covering him, doggy ears, and a tail.(A/N: Yes he's a furry, bite me)_

 _'Yes, I'm done with hiding myself.' Remus told his wolf, smirking at how Moony's eyes widened._

 _'So you've finally figured it out. I am not just your wolf Remus I am part of who you are, an alpha!'_

 _'I'm aware of that, I just wish I had figured it out sooner.' Remus said sadly. He nearly had a heart attack when Moony embraced him._

 _'Then it is time you start acting like a werewolf. No more potion, that shit fucking hurts!'_

 _Remus's head shot up to look Moony over, "I've been hurting you?' he asked, seeing Moony grimly nod, he burst in to tears clinging to Moony apologizing profusely._

 _Moony held Remus, he new that the man was only acting like this because it had finally become to much. Remus had lost his pack, and had just learned that he had been harming his other half for years, the man needed a good cry. Wolf he may be, but he wasn't heartless. He had watched and learned over the years that men did not act on instincts like wolves did, so he would stay with Remus and maybe now they could quit fighting. Ever since he was bitten Remus had feared and hated him, now he realized that Moony's first priority was_ _ **him.**_

 _'Remus, go to that bank. It may help you in your quest to finish Cub's destiny. He loved you as did you mate, so go honor them. I shall be with you from now on.' Moony told Remus, sending the man back to the outside world._

Remus blinked rapidly before a smile broke out across his face. He went to the closet that held Sirius's old dress robes. He found a black one with dark brown took it and put it on. He thanked the gods that he and Sirius were the same size. When he was fully dressed he took the letter from the pocket of his previous robes.

"PROFIT OVER DEATH"

!#&$(^ #!$)*%#!)&%$)! (&%$! (&$^#&%$!) (&$%!( & #$()

 _ **With Harry**_

Harry had been very surprised when Hel had told him that Luna was her daughter. He guessed that explained all of the odd thing Luna saw though, she was seeing the spirits of her mothers realm. They then went on to explain why he was there. Harry had been born to be the perfect 'Master' for Thanatos, normally they just randomly reincarnated people. When Harry asked about that Thanatos blushed and told him that it meant that he was supposed to become his companion, his bonded( **A/N: Read between the lines people Harry is meant to be Thanatos's 'special friend', lover, what ever. Let Harry have someone)**. Mot ran thing and Hel was the comforter to the souls that ended up talking to them so Thanatos often was left with nothing to do. He had decided when he met Harry that they would travel through the worlds via reincarnation. They would be born in a new world and become an important part of that world's fate. Thanatos's father, Chaos, would choose the worlds that they would be sent to worlds where there was some sort of fantastic adventure to experience, his mother Fate would place them in the middle of it. They were going to go to the first world without reincarnating so that they could bond though. Harry did not speak during their explanation. When they finished speaking Harry sighed in defeat, but smiled.

"So let me get this straight, the three of you are the main governing bodies that control the afterlife, and Hel is the mother of one of my best friends. I was born to be something akin to your," he points at Thanatos, "soul mate. You have been left with nothing to do here since thing began to move smoothly for 'business' here, so you want to take me world jumping to have adventures with you and to bond. After the first world we will be reincarnated with temporary memory blocks so that we can experience the joys of a new life. In each life Thanatos and I will be drawn together and be put in the middle of crazy adventures and will fall for each other repeatedly in each world, and because you want some time to bond you want to go through the first world without being reincarnated. Is that correct?" Harry watches all three of the gods nod and lets out a groan. "While I'm very happy to know that I have someone who cares about me, and I will give us a shot. I really only have one more question."

"And what would that be, Harry?" asked Mot.

"Can we take Sirius. While Thanatos would care for me, I never got to have a family. I want to have Sirius with us even if he is as an animal."

Thanatos gained a wicked smirk, that made Harry slightly nervous. "I think that be fine Harry, in fact the world we are going to would be perfect for that."

Harry brightened, and gave Thanatos a smile, which was rare thanks to Harry's upbringing. Thanatos, of course, was staring at Harry. The god had melted when he saw his 'master' smile at him. he smiled back at Harry trying to not be awkward. "Would you like to go now, your friends Neville and Luna are going to be reincarnated in the world we are going to as well so if you can point them out correctly I can restore their memories of you., Also I will be de-aging us so that we can fit in with the others in the new world, and last but not least I have a gift for you, I know that the scum who brought you up hurt and starved you, so with your permission I can reverse the damage. You would lose the weak immune system, old scars, and malnutrition that has ravaged your body."

Harry stared at Thanatos for a moment, then launched himself at the god who barely stopped himself from being knocked over. The boy kept thanking him over and over again. He realized that it would probably be wise to get ready to go so he signaled for the other two to leave, and gently pulled Harry off of him.

"Harry we need to get ready to go so I will correct the damage to your body collect your godfather. I am going to reincarnate him into our world as someone who can protect you. my powers won't work in the world of the living, that is the job of the Japanese's shinigami. They bring the dead to the other side. When we get their my mother will write us into their world and plant memories in us and the others immediately around us, so that they do not suspect what we are. I will de-age us as soon as I finish healing you though."

Harry nodded and watched Thanatos as began to glow crimson. He reach for Harry's hand and gently took it in his. The glow travel from Thanatos to Harry and sank into his skin, suddenly a dark purple flash filled Harry's vision as he got a headache. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to pass. When he opened his eyes he noticed he was a few inches shorter and recognized that he looked to be about thirteen again, but this time he found himself to be about the same height as he was in his fourth year and he had filled out a lot more than his first time at thirteen, he also noticed that he wasn't wearing his. Then he noticed that Thanatos had changed even more than he had. His beard was replaced with peach fuzz covering his face, his bulky build became that of a muscled fourteen year old, his shaggy black hair was cut short in a military style buzz-cut. But the biggest change had to be Thanatos's eyes, they were no longer pure black with a crimson iris. They now looked normal with vibrant violet irises. The last change in their apparel was their clothes. Harry now wore slightly tight dark blue jeans and a skin tight black tee, he also saw that he was wearing boots. Thanatos had forgone his cloak and now wore a pair of jeans and boots identical to Harry's, but he wore a skin tight shirt that was black with a large skull in the middle, he also wore a black leather jacket that he somehow pulled off.( _ **A/N:He's like 14 right now so the leather is hard to pull off)**_

"Sirius, will be with us soon right?" asked Harry, he just had to make sure, Thanatos nodded. "Cool so where are we going?"

Thanatos smirked, "Mot signed us up for summer camp.", seeing Harry's deadpan look he laughs and continues, "I know, I know, but he said that we would only be their for a day before we start our first bit of excitement. But, I should warn you that when you find Sirius he will not remember his last life, or look like he used to. He is a mortal, and was born to be that way. He will have a similar personality though so you'll probably recognize him."

And with Harry's nod they headed off to a new world.

!#&$(^ #!$)*%#!)&%$)! (&%$! (&$^#&%$!) (&$%!( & #$()

"We are here for the wills of one Lord Sirius Orion Black and one Hadrian Jameson Potter. All those in attendence are here by asked to hold all comments and questions until after the wills have stopped." recited Razortooth, glaring at one half of the room. They had split into two groups almost immediately, on one side stood Fred, George, Bill and Charlie Weasley, as well as Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, and Moody. They had sided with Harry when he revealed Dumbledore's manipulation over his life. While on the other side was the Dumbledore supporters, the rest of the Weasley clan, bar Percy, Granger, Shackelbolt, and Tonks, they all stood slightly behind Dumbledore. The only one not in a group was Lupin, he was sitting at the end of the long table that separated the others. The two groups sat down, each had their own side of the table with Remus not taking a side. Razortooth briskly made his way to a memory projector, and pulled out two memory vials which he poured in the basin. An image of Sirius standing with Harry quickly appeared.

 **"We do here by do swear on our magic that we are under no outside influence and are of sound mind." said the memory Harry and Sirius at the same time.**

 **"So if you guys are seeing this, we have left this world. We have decided that our final message will be to you lot for two reasons, either we love you and wish for you to have our things, or we have a bone to pick with you and never got to get it off our chests." said Sirius.**

 **"We decided that Remus will take over our family lines, the goblins made a potion using our blood that can make you my blood relative, Sirius didn't because it would make beong your mate just a little awkward if you became his blood-brother. As the new head of our families you have access to all our properties and when you have a child they may take the title of lord for our family. Normally you would but, the ministry has laws against creatures being lords. You can choose a proxy that will give the Wizengamot your votes and make motions so you still have some power." said Harry.**

 **"Next is the money in our estates, in the Black estates I am giving seventy-five percent of it to Remus, five percent to Fred and George, five percent to Moody, and fifteen percent to St. Mungos"**

 **"For the Potter estate I am giving fifty percent to Remus, fifteen to the twins, five to Bill Weasley, five to Charlie Weasley, and twenty-five to St. Mungos".**

 **"So the last thing I'm giving away are five books each from the Black family library for Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape, and Pomona Sprout. Also an apology to Snape I never should have tried to feed you to Moony when we were kids To be honest I pissed off Remus more than I did you with that. I was forced to sleep alone for over three months." Grumbled a blushing Sirius.**

 **"Aside from Padfoot's marital issues",(Sirius and Remus sputter indignantly)"I am only giving two more things, one is for my Head of House. Professor Sprout helped me accept that I like guys, and helped me realize that who could not accept that are not worth my time. I am giving you control over the green houses of Potter Manor. Before I give the last gift I want to tell Dumbledore and his pathetic little gang of followers that I know what you've done to me and that the goblins will be sueing Molly and Dumbledore in my stead for stealing my money and attempted line theft, you are garbage and before I forget, I asked Sirius to place a ward that would only activate if we both died. From this point on the only people able to enter Headquarters are Moony and the Twins." Harry paused to let that sink in before finishing, "My last gift is an apology. Fred, George, I had always liked you and was going to ask the both of you out on a date when I graduated. I hope the two of you find happiness, and continue to bring forth more of it through your shop. Don't let my investment fall through you two."**

With that the two images faded away and the Twins were crying. Dumbledore was fuming along with the rest of his brood bar Arthur who got up and went to the other side of the table. He only said one thing before sitting down. "I want a divorce Molly, I didn't marry a thief." They suddenly heard laughing, and saw Remus cackling at Dumbledore.

"You seriously screwed up this time didn't you? You decided to use my family as pawns and it just blew up in your face! Well I can promise you one thing, I won't let any of you into my house! Find a new Headquarters you dumb-ass mother fuckers!" Remus said cackling madly, the twins and Moody joining him in his laughter.

"But Remus we need Grimmuald Place, it is the only safe house we have that is safe against Voldemort!" exclaimed a startled Dumbledore, he had thought that Remus would be easy to manipulate into submission.

"So? I no longer follow _you_ , I will take up were Harry left off, and make an army to obliterate Voldemort and ALL of his followers bar Severus. I won't stop there either. This country has made TWO Dark Lords in the last century and is festered with prejudice. After we destroy Voldemort, I am going to the Queen of England to try and fix this country. When I finish doing that I will be leaving this backwater country."

"Out of curiosity, how will you amass an army to combat Voldemort?", asked Moody, he was tired of Albus, and Remus was always a better leader so this might be a way to fight this war in a more sensible manner.

"I am going to challenge Fenrir for the right to lead Britain's werewolves, then I will go and do the same for the other weres.I will also try to make a pact with the Hunters so that they will fight with us against the vampires that have chosen to follow Voldemort. After I get rid of his vampires and take control of the weres from him, the Giants will leave to their mountains as he will be seen as weak. That leaves the Death Eaters, and most of them are jokes and only when through large numbers." Remus explained as Dumbledore and his cronies left. "Dumbledore wants to fight a war without killing the enemy, but that just gets your own people killed, it is time for us to take a stand and fight this war!"

* * *

 **So I am sorry for the wait but my muse had abandoned me. I've decided to use two OC digimon I found on deviant art their names are called Nekonimon and Wirumon. I suggest you look at them and give theirs artist(s) lots of love because I am not these guys' owner.**

 **Also I am asking you my audience if you think that I should make a segment in my fictions where the characters interact with me outside of the story, I think I will unless the reviews can convince me not to. Also I should let you know that smut may happen in the FAR future, like in a sequel or something so this is a bit of a safe fic.**

 **Lastly, my progress through my stories are random and the only fic I actually plan chapters on is Heir to Hell so I'm apologizing in advance.**

 **STAY INSAAAANE!1**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Thanatos, got to the camp okay but upon arrival a blizzard hit that forced them and the other campers into the cabins for the rest of the day and through the night, Thanatos was going under the name Blake, and had told Harry that he should choose a new name as well. He agreed but had had yet to find a suitable alias. As the next morning passed so did the snow which lead to the loud start for the day.

"The canoe races were canceled. So let's have toboggan races instead!" Yelled a kid with spiky brown hair wearing brown shorts and a blue shirt with goggles on his head.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" said another who looked like the youngest one there wearing all green including a green helmet.

"Hey, T.K.! Be careful. Slow down!" Yelled a kid, with spiky blond hair waering jeans, a green tank top, and gloves, to the now named T.K.

The next were two girls and a boy the first was a red head who wore a blue skull cap and jeans with a sleavless yellow blouse, the girl behind her was a strawberry blond wearing all pink from her dress to her giant cowgirl hat, but she somehow pulled it off.

"Brrr! It is freezing. And I didn't bring a jacket." said the girl in the skull cap.

"Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But this is even worse!" complained a tall kid with dark blue hair. He was wearing cargo short and a pale blue polo with a tan sweater vest over it.

"Ahh! Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" the all pink girl asked to her self.

As the other kids ran outside to play, Harry saw a boy sitting in the cabin fiddling with his laptop.

"Still not working. Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection." grumbled the kid, he had short spiky red hair, with dark green shorts and an orange button up t-shirt.

"Hey, what's your name...Izzy! Come on out here, you gotta see this! You two as well?" shouted the boy with spiky brown hair to Harry, Than- _Blake_ , and the newly named Izzy.

A dramatic light show is playing out across the sky. The kids sigh in awe. Even Harry was impressed, even if Diagon Alley was a bit more of an eye-opener.

"It's beautiful. Magical even." comented Pinky

"Yeah." agreed the boy with spiky brown hair, who Harry really needed to learn the name of.

"Yeah, but what is it?" asked Izzy

"Maybe an aurora?" guessed the girl with the skull hat.

"You mean Aurora Borealis? " scoffed Izzy, "The northern lights? That's impossible. You see that's in Alaska. We're way too far south."

"Tell that to the snow." retorted the snow.

"I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia." said the nervous bluenette.

"And miss this? The sky is like, short-circuiting!? exclaimed the blond boy, looking at the sky.

"Hey, what's that?" asked the brunette who called them out.

A circle of green light appears in the sky, then shoots out beams of light at each of the nine children. They gasp as the beams come right for them. Harry looks to Blake who just smirks at him and winks.

"Do you think we need sunscreen?"

The beams of light land with explosions of snow at their feet.

"Everyone, are you alright?" yells the ginger with a skull cap.

"We're still here." assures the blond boy.

"Yeah but where did those things come from?" said Harry, earning a nod from Blake for finally saying some thing to the others.

"That was scary." says Pinky trembling slightly.

"What- What was it?" asked the bluenette who was shaking hard enough to put an earthquake to shame.

"Meteors?" guesses Izzy, until from the holes the beams dug in the snow, objects surrounded in light float up to each of the children. "Okay, so it's not meteors.

They each grab one out of the air and look at the devices now in their hands.

"What are these?" asks Skull Cap.

"My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus." theorized Izzy.

Harry was glad that he wasn't the only one to pull a confused face from _that_ theory.

"No instructions?" says Joe, which Harry hoped was his Idea of a joke.

Out of nowhere, a huge wave swells over their heads. Forming a massive wall of water.

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" yells the brunette, Harry decides to call him goggles until he figures out what his name is.

The wall of water picks them up, and sends them down a seemingly endless hole, lights of every color flashing as they fall, screaming.

Pinky was screaming "I knew I should have gone to cheer-leading camp!"

* * *

Much later, an unconcious Harry hears a voice calling to him.

"Hey Harry wake up. It's time for me to finally meet you!"

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up. The first thing he saw was a blue lion lying next to him. He froze as it got up, remembering how dangerous lions were from when he had gone to muggle school and learned about them. The lion was staring at him and had what looked to be a large grin plastered on its face. It was about three feet tall with blue fur covering it, except for its mane and the tuff of fur on its tail which were gold. He looked around for the source of the voice he had heard earlier, only to find that he and the lion were the only ones there.

"Wotcha looking for Harry?" said the lion. Wait, THE LION?

Harry looked at the feline in-front of him in shock before replying, "I heard a voice and was looking for the source. Speaking of voices, how the BLOODY FUCKING HELL are you talking. Lions don't talk."

"Whoa, whoa whoa, breathe Harry my name is Wirumon, and I'm your best friend for life." said the strange feline who was at that point hopping around Harry in excitement. Harry had a small flashback of Sirius doing the same thing as Padfoot. Then he realized something, _SIRIUS!_ Could this _Wirumon_ be his godfather's current form? It's voice was to child-like to compare the to but Harry would definitely be asking Blake later. Speaking of Blake, Harry decided to take his advice on dawning a new name.

"Ooookaaaaaaaaayyyy, I'm gonna take your word on that." Wirumon nodded seriously, "But I've got a few questions, and please just call me Obsidian. I'm trying to make a new name for my life in this world. My new name is Obsidian Sirius Black. **(A/N Yes this name is to honor Sirius but is also for the squeal after everything is done for.)** As for my first question, what ARE you?" Asked Har-Obsidian, as he watched Wirumon who got an odd look on its face when he said his name, just making Obsidian even more sure that this was Sirius, then nodded looking at Obsidian expectantly.

"I'm a digimon, a digital monster. I'm a mischievous and playful Digimon, I'm very protective of my family, and the Holy Ring on my tail greatly amplifies my power" replied Wirumon with no small amount of pride.

"Okay, what is a digimon?"

"Digimon are the creatures and citizens of the digital world. We come in all shapes and sizes, that applies to our moral scale to unfortunately."

Obsidian was about to ask what he meant by that, they heard screams. They glanced at each other, nodded, and ran for the source of all the noise. As they got closer they heard roaring as well.

When they finally found the ones yelling they saw goggles and Izzy running _into_ a tree with two small pink blobs. They followed quickly when they saw what they were running from, a two-story tall red beetle. The first thing that registered as they ran in the tree was that it reminded Obsidian of the entrance to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, the second was that the others had not noticed them and Izzy was speaking.

"Whoa... What kind of tree is this?" said Izzy causing Obsidian to sweat drop. Honestly did this kid always try to analyse everything.

They decided to make them selves known, "I don't know mate, but it got us away from that thing." said Obsidian causing the others to jump and they all began to ask where he had come from when the roaring started up again.

" Quiet now. Don't make a sound." urged the little pink head next to goggles.

Finally, the monster's shrieking subsides, and from outside the tree, they hear a different voice.

"All clear! No need to hide anymore." yelled a feminine voice.

"Sora!" exclaimed goggles who recognized the voice.

"You can come out now." called the girl who was apparently called Sora.

They all walk of the tree to see Skull Cap, who Obsidian was glad to know that her name was Sora.

"Uh, we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug. Huh?" began goggles, before staring at something near Sora's feet.

Beside Sora is another little pink ball, this one with numerous legs and what looks like flower petals on top of its head.

"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." said the creature.

"Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon. My own personal something-or-other." said Sora, intruducing Yokomon, and unknowingly Tai.

"Looks kinda like a radish." Said _Tai._ Gods Obsidian was glad to finally not have to call him goggles.

"Must be another one of them. Like the other... whatever they are." says Izzy who looked relieved to see Obsidian nod.

As they watch, a four-legged light pink creature runs in front of them.

"They're popping up everywhere." says Izzy exasperated.

The creature actually introduced itself to, "Hello, I am Tokomon." It then looks over it's shoulder before yell, "Hey, T.K., over here!"

"Coming! Tokomon, there you are!" replies a laughing T.K., who comes running out of the bushes to Tokomon, followed by Matt, who is holding an orange, legless creature with a long horn on its head.

"T.K.!" yells the boy with a worried expression.

"Hey, Matt, you too?" asks Tai who simply looks amused at this point. _Thank you Tai!_

"Yeah, I'm here too." says the now named Matt.

Tai just shook his head though, "No, I meant that! Under your arm!" Tai gestures to the orange ball of fuzz.

Matt gets a look of understanding, with a flash of hurt at that, "Oh, this guy? Yeah, well..."

"Hello. You appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you." said Tsunomon.

T.K. and Tokomon were clearly already quite fond of each other. They were laughing and hugging, when from the bushes around them, they could hear someone screaming. Then they appear, running out of the forest, followed by a flying creature that vaguely resembled a seal, only with two flippers, and a bright orange lock of hair.

"Help! Ahhhh!" screamed the tall bluenette that Obsidian remembered from the camp.

"Joe?" asked Tai, who Obsidian was mentally thanking for the names.

Joe was still panicking even acknowledging Tai in his panic, "Help me! This thing, this thing... It won't leave me alone!"

"Hey, who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon." said Joe's companion, more than a little offended by Joe's blaise words.

Joe screams some more as Bukamon perched on his shoulder, laughing.

"Wha- What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there? They're- They're everywhere! What are they?" questions Joe as he looks to the group and the digimon next to them. Obsidian can kind of sympathize with the guy.

The six smaller digimon all seemed to brighten at the question and said as one, "We're digimon. Digital monsters."

"Digital monsters?"

All seven digimon, "Yeah, digimon."

"We're not just digital monsters. We're much more than that. We're... kinda cute." said Tai's/

"And very loyal." added Tsunomon.

Yokomon shook her head and, without missing a beat, said, "With beautiful hair."

"Or maybe no hair at all." this came from the one next to Izzy.

Bukamon chuckled with glee as he added. "We can be funny. Ha!"

Tokomon of course added "And adorable."

Wirumon, not to be left out spoke up, "We are your best friends and will always protect you."

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora."

Sora waved, "Nice place you got here. Except the bugs."

"And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt."

Matt smirked, "No autographs, please."

"And this is Joe."

Joe seemed to have calmed down because he smiled and said, "I'd shake hands, if you had any."

"Izzy here's our computer expert."

Izzy looked unfazed from the attention but shuffled as he replied, "Do you have internet access?"

Tai turned to him and paused, "Um I don't know you sorry." he said a little embarrassed.

Obsidian just gave the kid a warm smile, "That's okay, my name is Obsidian Black it's a pleasure to meet you, but don't underestimate me!"

Tai nodded in thanks as he continued, "And last but not least, this little guy is..."

T.K. took over when Tai paused, "T.K. Call me T.K. And I'm not as small as I look."

Tai smiled at T.K.'s conviction, "There now. Is that everybody?"

Sora thought for a second before saying, "Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?"

Tai was quick to correct her though, "Now, now. Her name is Mimi."

Izzy answered first, "Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike."

"Blake's gone as well, he was the one I came here with. And as for Mimi, she probably just wants to go home so we should find her. Blake can survive in the wild easily but I'm not so sure about Mimi." added Obsidian.

He was proven right almost immediately when they all heard Mimi screaming, "Aah! Somebody help me!"

Tai quickly got everyone moving by yelling, "Come on!"

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers." said Izzy.

"Mimi, where are you?" called Tai.

The group runs into a clearing in time to see Mimi and Blake run into it from the other side, Mimi was screaming while Blake just looked a bit frightened, they were followed by a leafy-looking digimon with four short legs, and a cat-like bipedal digimon with red and white fur, it wore blue jeans with a belt holding them up, a pair of gloves, and was holding a sword.

"There they are!" cried Sora.

Tai: Mimi, it's okay!

Obsidian and the others stop short when they realize that Mimi isn't running from the small digimon with her, but from the giant red beetle that is coming out of the forest after her and Blake.

"It's that big bug again!" yelled Tai.

The bug, who Wirumon quickly tells Obsidian is called Kuwagamon, dives low over them once, then flies off. Mimi is kneeling on the ground, and next to her is her digimon. Blake runs straight to Obsidian and pulled him into the larger boys chest wrapping his arms around Obsidian in the process, causing Obsidian to realize that Blake wasn't scared for himself but for **him!** "I'm alright Blake.", he whispered to the boy who was supposed to be his soulmate, "Call me Obsidian by the way. I decided to take your advice." Blake just nodded into his hair.

"Mimi, are you alright?" asked the leafy digimon.

Mimi nodded "I think so."

"Dont worry. Tanemon's here to protect you." the little green digimon told Mimi.

Sora was trying comfort Mimi since the girl was shaking badly, "It's okay now."

Mimi threw herself into the other girls arms, sobbing, " Oh, Sora!"

Tai got there attention back to the immediate danger though pointing at Kuwagamon and yelling, "Watch it, here he comes!"

"Run!" cried Sora.

Hearing this Obsidian removed himself from Blake and yelled "NO" causing everyone to stop and look at him. Stealing himself he continues, "We stand and fight, I refuse to let an over grown bug push me around!"

"Yeah and how do we fight that thing?" retorted Matt sarcastically.

Obsidian looked to Wirumon who nodded and said, "We attack together, right Nekonimon?" the last bit was directed to the pants wearing digimon by Blake who nodded and let out a purred, "Rrrriightt"

The two ran at Kuwagamon and attacked as one. _**"Blue Fyre!" "King's Blade!"**_ Wirumon opens his mouth and a blue fire ball shoots out at the large while Nekonimon slices at Kuwagamon with his sword. Kuwagamon grunts in pain before backhanding the two digimon with its clawed hand. They get knocked back and are thrown all the way to the rest of the group. Nekonimon, who had taken the brunt of the hit, was unconscious but Wirumon was able to get back up.

"Help anytime guys!" he growled.

It seemed to knock the other digimon out of their shock. They all jumped forward attacking with... _bubbles?!_

 _"_ Koromon!" yelled Tai in worry.

Koromon just ignored him, yelling "Here I go!"

Tai runs from the monster, and Koromon leaps over him to face the attacking insect. He blows some bubbles at it, but Kuwagamon is barely bothered by them.

Tai groaned "Not again!

"Digimon, attack!" commanded Koromon

All of the kids' digimon leap into the air, bar Wirumon and Nekonimon who were out of energy, blowing bubbles in the Kuwagamon's face. The flying creature is blinded, and crashes into a stand of forest trees. It gets up smacking the six tiny digimon back painfully

"Yokomon!" Sora yells, looking on worried.

All six of the small digimon were lying on the ground of the clearing, eyes closed.

Tai picks up Koromon and gently scolds him, "Koromon! Are you crazy!? Why'd you do it!?"

Koromon simply coughs and says, "Sorry... It's just... I'm trying to make a good impression..."

Tai sighs, "Crazy guy..."

All the kids ran up to their injured digimon.

Sora looks at her new friend with tears in her eye, "Yokomon..."

Mimi seemed to be shutting down with worry, "Tanemon, speak to me."

Izzy actually teared up "They must be programmed for courage..."

T.K., pour kid, didn't seem to understand what was going on, "Tokomon, what's wrong?"

Matt was frantic pushing Tsunomon trying to wake him, "Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!'

Joe was doing the same as Matt but, a bit more frantic, "Bukamon, wake up! Huh!? Oh, no!"

They run away from the giant insect, trying to rouse their partners. Obsidian was _pissed_ , this bug had hurt his new friends, it had hurt Sirius! He was about to set to do a repeat performence of the Ministry debacle, when he heard Blake's voice. _In his head!_

 _ **'Stop, this is their fight luv.'**_

 **'But-'**

 **'** _ **Harry!'**_

 **'Fine Thanatos but only for you.**

The group went past a group of trees to find them facing a cliff. From the forest, the kids hear the screech of the Kuwagamon again. It emerges from the trees, clashing its pincers.

Tai was tired but still yelled,0" Okay, get ready to run!"

Koromon had had it seemed though, "No, we fight! That's right! It's the only way! Stand and fight! Like Obsidian said earlier!"

Tai looked at Kuwagamon fearfully before yelling, "Give it up! Will ya!?"

"No! Koromon's right! It's time that we showed what we're made of!" yelled the only digimon that Obsidian didn't know the name of. It was in Izzy's arms.

With that all of the digimon fly from the kids' arms and rush for the Kuwagamon Wirumon and Nekonimon, who had fiinally woken up joined them.

Joe: Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!

Obsidian and Blake wish their friends luck, while the others were screaming for them to come back. As the digimon rushed at the giant monster, the kids' digital gadgets glowed. A spiral formed in the air, and beams of light came down to land on the digimon.

 **(Initiate 3-D sequence)**

 **Koromon, digvolve to... Agumon!**

 **Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon!**

 **Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon!**

 **Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon!**

 **Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon!**

 **Bukamon digivolve to... Gomamon!**

 **Tanemon digivolve to... Palmon!**

Suddenly, in the place of the tiny friends the kids had met, were larger, more grown-up looking digimon. Koromon had turned into a smallish orange dinosuar, Tsunomon turned into a roundish creature that wore what looked to be a wolf pelt, Yokomon turned into what looked to be a large pink bird, Tanemon turned into a child-like plant girl, Bukamon and Tokomon changed the least. They grew a bit and changed colors, but Tokomon also grew wings where his ears would ormally be. Motimon was the most changed though, where before he resembled molded jelly, he was now a large metal looking insect that resembled a ladybug, except he had spikes instead of spots.

Sora was staring at them with wide eys, "What in the- Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?"

Tai grinned and said, with no small amount of awe, "They're... bigger."

The nine digimon leap at the Kuwagamon, but are easily thrown to the ground.

Palmon: **Poison Ivy!**

Long vines spring from Palmon's hands, wrapping themselves around the insect digimon, making it unable to fly away.

Patamon: **Boom Bubble!**

Tentomon: **Super Shocker!**

Patamon's blasting bubble, and Tentomon's shock of electricity make Kuwagamon step back. When he puts down his foot, Gomamon is underneath, causing the beetle digimon to fall to his knees.

"Stand back, everyone!" yelled Agumon to the humans,

Agumon: **Pepper breath!**

Gabumon: **Blue Blaster!**

Biyomon: **Spiral Twister!**

Agumon's fireball, Gabumon's blast of blue energy, and Biyomon's whirlwind hit Kuwagamon dead-on, enraging and Nekonimon smirked at this and shot there attacks as well, forcing the larger digimon to take a step back.

"Now, all together!" yelled Agumon.

The combined force of the nine smaller digimons' attacks are enough to defeat Kuwagamon, who falls backward into the forest. The kids look on, amazed.

The digimon run, smiling, back to the kids, who laugh with joy. They embrace their awestruck human counterparts who a sputtering praise and hugging their digimon.

Tai clapped Agumon on the back as he said, "Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it!"

Tentomon: How about that Super Shocker? Pretty "wizarred", huh?

From within the forest, the Kuwagamon screams. Causing Obsidian to groan.

"Watch out!" yells Sora.

"Huh?" was the intelligent replie that they got from Tai.

Tai and Agumon run back to the others as Kuwagamon buries his pincers in the ground where they had been standing.

"I guess we celebrated too soon!" Yelled Tai.

The ground cracks where Kuwagamon's pincers are embedded in the rock, and the edge of the cliff, with the kids and their digimon on it, breaks off and begins to fall. The group tumbles down toward the valley below. Obsidian just shook his head and was glad that Blake had grabbed him and Wirumon in a one armed hug while holding Nekonimon in the other. Obsidian gripped Wirumon and Blake tightly as he braced himself.

* * *

 **So, I would like to say sorry as a start, I re-read this and realized how close to the canon it was. I plan to change that but they need to get off of File Island first so bear with me. Also this story is being updated a day late, in my defense for those who knew about this update from my last chapter in Heir to Hell, I was at a Christmas Party, my family doesn't know that I'm not christian so I was dragged there. So for those who read Heir to Hell, you know that I am in the middle of writing several different challenge fics, I have decided to not do two of them these are the ones I plan on doing for sure:**

 **Prompt: When Harry went to sleep he used to find himself in a different prison where floating grim reaper like beings froze the air around them and made you relive your worst nightmares. But Harry wasn't scared of them because they didn't seem to notice him. The other prisoners however… Years later he's running from Dudley and his gang and wishes he could be somewhere else, with those prisoners he befriended in his dreams perhaps. Then he was gone and stuck inside Azkaban.**

 **Requirements:**

 **Astral Projection/Wandless Magic/Dark Harry (you decide on if he's Dark)**

 **Death Eaters/Harry friendship**

 **Prompt: Logan is just passing through town when he discovers a little boy sleeping in someone's back yard in the snow**

 **Requirements:**

 **Logan/Harry = Father/Son relationship**

 **Pre Xmen movie**

 **Logan discovers he's also a wizard and so sets out to learn what he can to help Harry control his powers**

 **Harry is a mutant-wizard too (your choice)**

 **Logan belongs to an old family of mostly purebloods thought to have died out**

 **Manipulative Dumbledore/Xavier**

 **Prompt: In which Harry is raised by something other than a wizard or snake when the Dursely's abandon him somewhere**

 **Parent Options:**

 **Leprechaun/s,** **Imp,** **Hippogryph,** **Harpy** **,** **Goblin** **,** **Fairies** **,** **Elves** **,** **Dragon** **,** **Cerberus** **,** **Vampire** **,** **Kitsune** **,** **Phoenix** **,** **Wolf (a type of magical wolf that bit a human and created the first werewolves but lacking the human blood are not werewolves themselves)**

 _ **(A/N: I plan to do the Kitsune)**_

 **Requirements:**

 **If you choose a humanoid creature or at least one who is aware of what's going on in the wizarding world, have them help train Harry**

 **If you choose wolf, have it teach Harry to become one (not necessarily as an animagus form)**

 **Harry is abandoned at a VERY young age (maybe 2 or 3 yrs old)**

 **Harry does not face prejudice among the creatures he is raised (that they have towards wizards) because they are disgusted by how they abandoned their savior (if they know the significance of The-Boy-Who-Lived) or see him as one of their own since he has been abandoned by wizards as such**

 **Now please be patient as they are all still in the baby stages of being written I expect the first and _maybe_ second chapter of most of them by May so follow me and please be patient, also I am finally getting a good start on the new Vultur Potter fic for thoughs that read it, you know it was a near copy of the OG HP so I'm re-writing it. until next time folks.**

 **STAY IINNNNNNNSAAAAAAAANNNEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grimmuald Place**

 _A dream._

 _With that the two images faded away and the Twins were crying. Dumbledore was fuming along with the rest of his brood, bar Arthur who got up and went to the other side of the table. He only said one thing before sitting down. "I want a divorce Molly, I didn't marry a thief." They suddenly heard laughing, and saw Remus cackling at Dumbledore._

 _"You seriously screwed up this time didn't you? You decided to use my family as pawns and it just blew up in your face! Well I can promise you one thing, I won't let any of you into my house! Find a new Headquarters you dumb-ass mother fuckers!" Remus said cackling madly, the twins and Moody joining him in his laughter._

 _"But Remus we need Grimmuald Place, it is the only safe house we have that is safe against Voldemort!" exclaimed a startled Dumbledore, he had thought that Remus would be easy to manipulate into submission._

 _"So? I no longer follow you, I will take up were Harry left off, and make an army to obliterate Voldemort and ALL of his followers bar Severus. I won't stop there either. This country has made TWO Dark Lords in the last century and is festered with prejudice. After we destroy Voldemort, I am going to the Queen of England to try and fix this country. When I finish doing that I will be leaving this backwater country."_

 _"Out of curiosity, how will you amass an army to combat Voldemort?", asked Moody, he was tired of Albus, and Remus was always a better leader so this might be a way to fight this war in a more sensible manner._

 _"I am going to challenge Fenrir for the right to lead Britain's werewolves, then I will go and do the same for the other were. I will also try to make a pact with the Hunters so that they will fight with us against the vampires that have chosen to follow Voldemort. After I get rid of his vampires and take control of the weres from him, the Giants will leave to their mountains as he will be seen as weak. That leaves the Death Eaters, and most of them are jokes and only when through large numbers." Remus explained as Dumbledore and his cronies left. "Dumbledore wants to fight a war without killing the enemy, but that just gets your own people killed, it is time for us to take a stand and fight this war!"_

* * *

Remus jolted awake. It had been a week since the will reading, but every time he slept it replayed itself in his head. He had a plan, to train himself and his allies while the war was won by one of the three factions; Dumbledore, Voldemort, or the Ministry. As the ministry was relying on Dumbledore to fight whilst being infiltrated and secretly taken over by Voldemort, it was a lost cause. And Remus took half of the order back to Grimmuald with him. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur, as well as Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, and Moody were now living at the dark manor. Of course, it wasn't so dark anymore. he had lost his temper and shot a _reducto_ at Walbuga's painting, destroying the wall and apparently taking down a dampening spell. The spell was a nasty one. It would make anyone the painting didn't like despise the house. It was there to spite Sirius, was what they had concluded.

Dumbledore couldn't fire Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout but that didn't stop him from bitching at them when they were at the school. In fact the only reason they were able to go anywhere safetly was because of the twins. They came up with bands that warded against all forms of mind magic and could even stop the Imperious. Since Dumbles would never outright attack his staff, they were safe for now. When they left for Summer break they would take all of their work to Grimmuald and work on their lesson plans there.

As for the twins, they closed the shop for a while. At the moment were running based on mail order and an ad in the _Daily Prophet_ , Moody was just happy to not have to look over his shoulder every few minutes, and the rest of the Weasleys simply carried a two-way portkey to their jobs and back.

Remus was _very_ happy with how well he was doing on the magical creature army front. By having Filius on his side and because he wasn't fighting for humans the goblins wrote a contract that said that they were allies, but any wizard they defeated would be liable to the right-of-conquest clause that was part of goblin law. He had the goblins on his side, all he had to do was let them take the enemy's gold. He then had Fluer, who was dating Bill, get in touch with the Veela colonies in France. They would fight with him, as long as _they_ got to take any pureblooded death-eaters they beat as _slaves_. Remus knew why of course, the Veela had been treeted like vermin and regarded as whores so they were getting payback. He didn't have to ask why the Male veela's wanted the D.E.s. They were actually a sub-species of succubi and the allure fed off of the strongest aroused male they were near, the captured DE were to become both their food and their toys.

Next were the fae, which was actually very easy. The house elves were actually brownies that had been cursed and forced to become slaves because they needed the bond that came from having a master to survive. The fae wanted to cure the poor creatures of their curse but the ministry always stopped them. Hell, all Remus needed to do before he challenged Fenrir was finish the training regimen that Moony made him, and to get the yokai from Japan to side with him. Remus had taken a look at the entire magical world after the will reading and found that the only two countries that were more than slightly less prejudiced than Britain was America and Mexico! As for his training, it involved him melding his mind with Moony during a fight, as well as learning to transform at will.

Since he stopped fighting his wolf Remus had discovered that his _curse_ was more of a blessing than anything else. His sense of smell and hearing had become highly adept, he could run faster, was three times as strong as an average man, and had found out that the Moon was only an external trigger. He could trigger it himself and Moony would let him be the boss, even if Remus wasn't in control. That was only half of it though, Moony stressed how out of shape Remus was. Even though he was much stronger than most humans, Remus was considered a physically weak werewolf. At the moment he was trying to unlock his wild magic. All weres have a type of magic that is attuned to nature itself and as such is called _wild_. He had found that, like Harry, Albus had put a block on his magic, specifically his wild magic. He was close to breaking the block to. The only issue was that when he did break it, it was going to _hurt._ To put it simply he would be shattering the block and merging his natural core with his wild one.

He needed to pull a little more and...

"ARRGGGHHH FUCK!" Remus screamed as his magic was set free.

" _Let me take over Remus, you won't survive this pain!"_ urged a less than calm Moony.

Remus however ignore his wolf and shoved his cores together force fusing them before fainting from the pain. Moony, sensing that his other half would not be able to control his body for a while, took control and went to lie down in his bed. As soon as he got his human half's body into a comfortable position Moony went to the mindscape that he not only shared but called home.

* * *

In mindscape

 _Remus was on his hands and knees gasping when Moony found him._

 _"What the fuck Remus!?" yelled Moony, more in agitated worry than anger, "Do you have any idea how close you came to losing your sanity? I do, just look around. Your little stunt just put a crater near the cave man."_

 _At that Remus's head shot up and automatically saw that Moony was right. A crater was punched about five feet deep in the ground and the edge was very close to the cave that held both his important memories and emotions. More importantly, at least to his wolf, it was where Moony slept._

 _"Sorry Moons, but I wanted to do it myself. I know that the pain wouldn't have hit you like it did me, but I am taking every single ache and pain that comes from getting stronger so that; a) My pain tolerance builds, b) You are never in pain because of something I do, ever again, and c) I take it as penance for not going to Harry when he was young. And don't start about how that was not something I could control. I had over ten years to look for him, and Petunia's is the most logical place. I didn't so now I will take the pain, just like he did when that whale would hurt him. I am going to have to have Bloodtooth reclaim Harry's possessions. Dumblefuck confiscated them under the guise that he was simply going to wait for me to get them, and we both know what would happen if I did that." explained Remus._

 _Moony growled at his human's stubbornness, but relented because he knew better than anyone that it was a matter of pride for Remus to take this as penance, so he just grumbled, "Just don't do it again Remus! I promised to make you strong and I can't do that if you destroy your mind."_

 _Remus nodded, and tugged Moony over to the cave so that they could take a nap. As he fell asleep he was sending a prayer to the gods to watch over his family in the afterlife._

* * *

 **Hey you guys! So I wanted to let you guys know that this will probably be the new chapter size for this story. I was going to make it bigger but, life, like gravity, sucks. I just can't seem to find time to write but I will try to make sure to update more often to compensate for the chapter sizes.**

 **Anyhow, I have decided that Remus WILL meet up with Harry, because Thanatos is gonna marry him, Harry that is. Remus will only meet up with them after winning the war and after Harry(Obsidian) leaves Digi-World. I think Harry is gonna need to see if he can convince Thanatos that they could just world travel for fun instead of taking the reincarnation route. Sirius will also eventually regain his memories but I'm not sure when. Anyway, pleeaaasssse review, follow, and favorite so that I continue to want to write this fic. I get depressed if I don't get feedback so please do.**

 **~STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY INNNNSSSSAAAaAaaaAAaaANNNNNE-ah~!**


End file.
